Resonance: Rewrite
by Kuma the wolf alchemist
Summary: My eye's widened, "Ed?" The boy stopped and stared at me in shock before slamming his locker and running away. What type of mess is this? semi-AU Ed/OC-friendship, T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Resonance

Pairing: None- Ed/OC friendship

Setting: Modern Times, AU

Warning/Disclaimer: I don't own FMA...and T for slight language

* * *

Portage Northern

Your average high school full of hormones and never ending drama. Honesty, I can't wait to get out of this place, but while I'm here I guess I'll make the best of it (I mean, the law requires me to).

"Lynelle!"

Lynelle. Yep, that's my name. Lynelle Hendrix to be exact-junior in high school.

I looked behind me and saw my friend and teammate, Cathy, running up to me. "What's up?"

"Did you hear there's a new kid?" She asked, excitedly. "I wonder if it's a boy and if he's cute!"

I shrugged, not really caring about this mystery person. We got new students a few times throughout the year, so why should this one be a big deal? "Who knows." I glanced to the clock on the wall before turning my attention back to my friend. "I got to get going. I'll catch you later, kay?"

Cathy grinned. "Sure thing. If I spot the new kid I'll text you."

I let out a chuckle. "Thanks, I'll be looking forward to it."

My next destination was my locker which was on the third floor of the sprawling building. After rummaging around for a bit I finally pulled out two heavy textbooks and placed them into my book bag.

"Lyn!" A high pitched voiced called out to me. Mai James, a close friend of mine, skipped happily over to me- blond hair bouncing behind her in curls.

"Did you hear-?"

"About the new student? Way ahead of you girlie," I said, cutting her off.

Mai laughed, "Gosh, cheerleaders always know the gossip."

"That my friend is a stereotype. The only reason why I knew this was thru Cathy," I said.

"Well, did you hear he apparently has golden eyes? I mean, if those were real I would totally buy them from him. I wish I had a pair of golden contacts."

I couldn't help but shake my head as she shared the rumor with me. Golden eyes? Obviously someone didn't look at him closely. A few minutes into our conversation the bell rang making me groan and depart from my friend. First class was Team Sports aka Class from HELL. The teacher makes us run for ten minutes straight then she expects us to do our activities. The chick is psycho. When I got to the locker room, I changed into shorts and a t-shirt and tied my brown hair into a high ponytail. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror as I tied my gym shoes and sighed deeply- wanting nothing more than to go back to bed. My hair was left in waves because I had over slept this morning and had no time to straighten it out- a few blemishes were scattered on my caramel skin on my cheeks and forehead since I didn't have time to put foundation on (and besides, what would be the point of putting it on before gym class?)

_This is going to be a long day, _I thought, already feeling a headache starting.

~.~.~

After the Class from HELL, I took a quick shower and went to second hour World Religion class. I took my seat right next to the door (and sadly the pencil sharpener). I tiredly listened to Mrs. Cohan tell us about what someone did in first hour, but couldn't bring myself to care. I yawned and I shifted my gaze out the door when I heard someone opening their locker.

My eyes widened as I gazed out into the hallway. Out in the hall was a teen who was either a very good cosplayer or the real deal. Either way the features matched up to a character I watched every Saturday evening. "Ed?"

The boy stopped and stared at me in shock. Though the boy's hair was pitch black, his eyes where the same color as Edward Elric's-golden (or some say honey colored) - and they looked very real. He held his stare for only a few moments, before he slammed his locker shut and ran away.

"Damn Lynelle, did you give the kid your evil glare?" A classmate muttered behind me.

_No, but he did act like I did…_I thought, with a frown. What was that kid's problem? Oh well, it's not like he could be **the **Edward Elric…because that would be impossible.

~.~.~.~

Fourth hour came around and I tried not to think about the boy I saw in the hallway. Maybe my contacts where dirty or something; or maybe he was wearing contacts- either way I was going to purge him from my mind.

"Guys, today we have a new student," My teacher, Mr. Bee, announced.

I almost thought I stopped breathing when the new student came in. It was the boy from the hallway that looked like a black haired Edward Elric- so much for purging him from my mind. As I looked at him, I noticed he wore white gloves. I knew it was freezing outside but this room was pretty toasty.

"Can you introduce yourself?" Mr. Bee asked the teen.

"Edan Alaric," He replied shortly, his voice holding a slight accent.

I could only stare at him-his voice sounded so much like Ed's it was ridiculous. He noticed me and had to take a double take before he narrowed his eyes a little.

"Edan, you can take a seat next to Lynelle," Mr. Bee said, going to his computer to check attendance.

I kept my gaze downcast as he walked past me- his hard gaze never leaving me. Mr. Bee handed Edan a text book then went back to the front of the class room, saying: "Edan, what lunch do you have and what's the class after that?"

"Um," Edan muttered taking his crumpled up schedule out of his jean pockets. "I have first lunch and then Forensic Science."

"Who has first lunch then Forensic Science?"

I raised my hand, hoping someone else would also raise their hand and volunteer so I wouldn't have to awkwardly help him. No one else raised their hands- I guess I shouldn't be surprised since no one in this classroom had Forensic Science with me after lunch.

"Alright then, Lynelle will help you around unless you have someone else that is already helping you."

Edan shook his head. "No one else is helping me- it's fine." He shifted his gaze to look at me, his gaze uncertain and hard. "Are you Lynelle?"

"Yep," I replied, forcing a smile. "Nice to meet you."

He simply nodded then looked at Mr. Bee who started today's lesson. I also turned my attention to the lesson; however I soon was unable to focus. I had to be over reacting- there was no possible way that this was **the **Edward Elric. He wasn't Edward Elric- he was Edan Alaric. A teen with an attitude problem and weird eyes. I felt myself calm down from my mini-panic attack as I rationalized the whole situation. How could I have been so stupid as to this this was Edward Elric? I'll just make the most of this little experience and try to be friends with him.

~.~.~

After class I walked Edan to the lunchroom- explaining to him what each line held and how to buy his food. He silently listened, nodding ever now and then, before picking the line that I was going in.

"Do you want to sit with me and my friends?" I asked, once we were out of the lunch line.

He shrugged. "Sure."

I led him across the cafeteria and to the round table that my friends and I occupied almost every day.

"Lyn, is this the new kid?" Mai asked once we approached the table.

"Yep, Edan these are my friends Mai, Ciara, Scarlett, Brysen and Joe. Guys, this is Edan," I replied, pointing to each person as I introduced them. I had an interesting group of friends. Each came from some kind of ethnic background and was deep into their respective cultures.

Mai and Joe are both German decent and have many relatives still in Germany. Mai is a petite blond haired, big brown eyes sophomore- second best gymnast in the school and tends to be "the voice of reason" in your group. Joe on the other hand is a tall, lean junior who plays basketball and tends to be the one to get in trouble. He means well, however he makes stupid mistakes sometimes. Along with his height, his curly blond hair and bright blue eyes make his stand out from the crowed.

Ciara and Brysen are both African-American and have grown up close to each other for years- almost like brother and sister. Ciara's deep brown, almost black, hair is kept in long braids that she keeps back with a headband. She doesn't play sports, but she uses her free time to work for her dad in his local business (which I also work in during some weekends and on breaks). Brysen however plays basketball with Joe which leaves him with no time to work. He has a tall, muscular build- close cut dark hair and chocolate brown eyes.

Scarlett is a bit of an outlier. She has long, wavy deep red hair thanks to and dark blue eyes thanks to her Irish heritage and tanned skin from her Mexican heritage. She speaks fluent Spanish and is quick to throw it into conversation at random. Scarlett has been my best friend since middle school and though I'm close to all my friends, I consider her my go to person when I need advice quick. She works in her parents store on the weekends and tutors kids in Spanish during the week.

All in all they are a great group I'm proud to call my friends. Well, now that introductions are done we can go back to the story.

"What's up?" Byrsen asked, giving Edan a nod.

"Nothing much," Edan replied awkwardly.

"Man, where are you from?" Joe asked.

Edan looked at him nervously. "Germany."

"Cool, where in Germany? I have relatives there!"

"It's a really small village near the south border- you probably haven't heard of it," He replied, taking a bite of his pizza.

For the rest of the lunch period Edan didn't really talk. We shrugged it off, thinking he was still trying to get used to his surroundings.

"Ready for class?" I asked him once the bell to signal the end of lunch had rang.

Edan nodded and followed me to class silently. I couldn't tell if he just didn't like me or was a quiet person in general. Ever since I saw him at his locker and muttered "Ed", he gives me weird looks. I tried to tell myself to stop being so paranoid, but it's hard when someone is staring at you suspiciously.

* * *

[Edan]

I sat in the classroom only half listening to the teacher. All day I was bothered by the incident that occurred that morning. Why would Lynelle look at me with recognition and call me by my nickname? I've only been in this…world for lack of better words- for about three or four days, so there was no way could know me from anywhere. She knew something and I needed to figure it out.

After Forensic Science, we went our separate way for the next two hours. In my next class I had both Scarlett and Brysen, who seemed thrilled to have me in class with them. Both of them were nice people and seemed to want to be my friends- I just couldn't bring myself to trust them that easily.

"Hey, do you have any plans on Friday?" Scarlett asked.

"No, why?"

"You should come to the football game!" Scarlett grinned. "Lynelle could probably take you to the tailgate with her so you can get to know more people."

Football? The hell was football? "It's okay, I won't bother her."

"It's not a big deal! She has to be at the field early anyway since she's a cheerleader and she would probably be happy to help you meet more people," Scarlett said, typing something on her cellphone (I learned what that was the second day I was here).

Cheerleader? "Maybe…"

"Well, I just texted her and she said she could help you out so now you have plans!"

Brysen patted my shoulder which made me flitch slightly- luckily he patted my human arm. "That's Scarlett for you, always making plans whether it be for herself or others. Sorry about that. Just tell Lynelle if you don't wanna go- she'll understand."

It took me a few hours to actually catch up with Lynelle. After school she went to a practice of some sort (Mai said cheerleading practice and I'm still unsure what exactly that is); and I had to go to the main office to fill out some papers as well as talk with some teachers regarding school work. It was by luck that I ran into her as she was walking to her car after she got done with her practice.

"Lynelle!" I called out, jogging to catch up with her.

She looked back at me with hazel eyes wide in curiosity. "Hey, what are you still doing here?"

"I had to do some paper work and talk to teachers," I replied. "Oh, and I wanted to tell you that you don't need to take me to the football game if you don't want to."

"It's fine, I'll take you!" She grinned. "I mean, it's not like it's a big deal or something."

"Oh I see," I muttered. "Well, I also wanted to ask you something else."

"What'cha need?" She asked, looking at me expectantly- unguarded and ready to answer any question I asked.

I shifted my gaze away from her. I couldn't tell if she was very trusting, or just an overall friendly person. "I wanted to know why you called me 'Ed' when I was at my locker this morning." Her grin faltered and I could almost see the gears turning in her head. What was she hiding?

"It's nothing really. You look like this character from this show I watch so it kind of just came out of my mouth. I didn't mean to freak you out or anything," She replied, brushing a few stray wavy strands of hair way nervously.

"Really? What character?"

"Edward Elric," She replied, shoving her hands into the pockets of her sweat pants. "He's from this show called Fullmetal Alchemist the only thing that sets you two apart is that he has blond hair and yours is black."

I kept my emotions in check as she spoke-keeping a neutral expression. She said my whole name and what I changed to look different in case there were any enemies around. I needed to know more and fast. "Interesting…what are you doing right now?"

"About to go get some food, why?"

"I was just wondering if you could tell me more about this Edward Elric character."

She looked at me confused for a moment before shrugging. "Sure, why not. I'll show you around town too if you want."

Considering that fact that the only places I know is: the school, my apartment, and a few stores next to my apartment it might be a good idea to get a tour. "Sounds good, thanks."

* * *

[Author's Corner]

~Well hello there! It's been awhile since I've updated an FMA fic! But I'm back with a re-write of Resonance. I feel like I've grown as a writter and I really needed to fix this one. The original will be up until I catch up with it, then I'll take it down.

~Comments/Concerns/Questions can all be left in a review!

~Have a great day!


	2. Chapter 2

Resonance

Pairing: None- Ed/OC friendship

Setting: Modern Times, AU

Warning/Disclaimer: I don't own FMA...and T for slight language

* * *

[Edan]

Lynelle drove us to a restaurant called Tim Horton's where we sat down at a booth with hot drinks and sandwiches. She pulled a device out of her backpack (that I learned was called a tablet) and began tapping on it.

"This is Edward Elric," She finally said, turning the device towards me. "He's from an anime and manga series called Fullmetal Alchemist."

I looked at the device- trying my best to keep the look of shock and disbelief off my face. "He really does look a lot like me."

"Now you see why I freaked out a bit!" She laughed, turning the device back to her. "Seriously, if you had blond hair you guys would be twins."

I mauled over the information she just showed me for a bit before asking: "What is this anime and manga thing you say he's from?"

Lynelle replied that was Japanese anime (emphasis on anime and nothing like a cartoon) while manga was the comic book form of the anime. She explained that there were many different genres each having its big series within it.

"Interesting," I muttered, leaning on the table to look at a few more pictures she had brought up on her tablet. "I'll have to look into it."

"Yeah," She replied. "You might find a show you like. It's not for everyone, but there are a lot of good series out there…"

I looked up at her curiously, wondering why she trailed off. "What is it?"

I followed her gaze and realized that the sleeve of my right arm was pushed up a bit, exposing a small part of my automail. I quickly yanked the sleeve over my wrist, shifting back into the plush boot seat.

_What do I do? _I thought, trying to think of an escape plan of the spot. Usually, it wouldn't matter if someone so my metal prosthetics, but in this world it was not the norm. Actually, I don't think metal prosthetics like mine exist in this world from what I observed.

"Edan…" She started off slowly. She brought her gaze up to meet mine- trying to pick her words carefully. Her voice dropped to a whisper as she said: "Your arm is metal, isn't it?"

I nodded slowly, my body ready to bolt out if she starting freaking out. However, that reaction never came. I watched as she leaned back in her chair, staring in my direction, but not exactly at me. I couldn't tell what she was thinking, and I didn't really know if I wanted to know. "Lynelle, you okay?"

"Other than the fact that my brain just exploded, I think I'm fine," She replied with a shaky voice. She glanced down at her tablet before looking at me. "The hell is happening right now?"

"Well…I think you just met your favorite character," I replied, trying to make light of an increasingly awkward conversation.

She stared at me for a moment before a smile crept on her face. "Oh good God, this is freaking weird…"

* * *

[Lynelle]

I really have no clue what the heck is going on at this point in my life. At first, I'm cruising through high school- being a normal teenager- and then BAM! In walks freaking Edward Elric- and not just some random cosplayer, the real deal. Honestly, I'm confused and at the same time ridiculously giddy, but I'm trying to hide it, I don't want to come off as some fangirl (though I am one). I want to actually get to know him for him- not just the character I see on TV on the weekends.

After having my mind blown in Tim Horton's, I drove him around the small suburban town. The mall, school, and other shopping venues were all in walking distance from his apartment so he didn't have much of a hike to go anywhere. We stopped by the grocery store before going to his apartment. He lived on the top floor of the five floored apartment building.

"Where did you get the money to get this?' I questioned as I carried the heavy bags up the stairs. As soon as the question left my lips I realized how rude that must of sounded, I mean I've literally only known him for a day. "I'm sorry, that was rude. You don't have to answer that."

Ed pulled his keys out of his pocket, before answering with a sigh: "It's fine…when I got here I had money in my wallet and was told by the landlord to exchange it in in order to purchase the apartment. Apparently my cash looked a lot like German money so it was exchanged pretty fast."

Pushing open the door, we walked into a furnished apartment. For what he needed and the relatively cheap price it was a nice apartment. I wanted to ask how he was able to get the landlord to let him rent it, but I decided not to ask questions.

"You don't have to do that," Ed said, as I began putting the groceries away.

"It's fine," I replied. "It's no big deal."

We put the groceries away in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, but we both were lost in thought. He explained that he was thrown here after trying to bring his brother, Alphonse, back after his fight with the humoculi. He didn't go into any more detail than that, but I didn't expect him to. I wanted him to know I could be his friend- his go to person. Everyone, even him, needed one. If he didn't want me to be, fine, but if he did I wouldn't mind.

"Hey Ed," I called out once I was finished putting away my part of the groceries. Once I got his attention I continued on to say: "I know we just met and all, but I just wanted to tell you that if you need something you can always ask me. I'm not saying that as some fangirl, I'm saying that as someone who wants to know you as you. If you don't want to be friends that's fine, I just…I don't know, I just don't want you to think I'm helping you because you're my favorite character."

Ed started at me for a moment, making my face flush, before a small half smile made its way to his face. "Thanks Lynelle…I appreciate that."

I smiled back, feeling my nervousness slip away. "No problem." I slipped my phone out of my back pocket when I felt it vibrate to check the message. "I need to go now, my mom has dinner ready." I slipped it back in my pocket as I walked towards the front door to put my sneakers back on. "You can come for dinner if you want, I'm sure my mom won't mind." I had a feeling he wasn't going to take the offer, but I felt bad not extending the offer. He had no one to fall back on. He used to have his brother to lean on, but now he was alone and in a place he knew nothing about.

"No thanks, I think I'll just make myself something," He replied.

"Alright, then I'll see you tomorrow then."

"See you."

* * *

[Ed]

Lynelle was too nice for her own good. She seemed to be one of those people that was extremely loyal to her friends and would do anything for them, and was slowly showing that attitude towards me. What I didn't understand was why. Why did she go to such lengths for someone she didn't know? Well. She did know me, but didn't **know **me as me- she knew what she read and watched. When she told me she wanted to be my friend and get to know me, as me I felt…strangely relieved. Only time would tell if she was true to her words or not.

With a sigh, I looked around my small one room apartment with stark white walls and a horrible view of the forest behind the complex. It felt so empty without Al to talk to- scolding me when I did something questionable.

"Brother you should do that homework that was assigned!" or "Brother you shouldn't have lied to that landlord like that. What if she eventually comes back and asks to see proof that you emancipated yourself?"

I enrolled in school as a cover up and to give myself something to do while I figure out how to get back home. I wasn't really expecting to get a bunch of homework (if you could really call it that- most of it was review for me). My next priority was getting a job to pay for rent- my cash was only going to go so far.

_Maybe Lynelle can tell me where an ideal place to work is, _I thought to myself as I moved around the kitchen to make myself something for dinner. I almost slammed my head into the counter after the thought went through my head. _Damn it, I'm already relying on her…_

With a sigh I started putting water in the easy mac I bought and popped it in the microwave. _I still get it…how the hell am I a character of a book? That means hundreds- maybe even thousands- of people know my life story. _I frowned, feeling queasy at the thought. Things just didn't add up. It shouldn't be possible that I came from a book and into another realm. If that was the case, then I wasn't real. All I am a character drawn on a page for others to examine and criticize. The thought of that made me feel weird and violated.

"I'm going to bed," I muttered to myself, abandoning my dinner and falling face first on the couch. I ignored that fact that I had homework and paper work to fill out and opted to fall asleep- deciding that escaping reality for a while would be a good way to keep my sanity.

* * *

[Author's Corner]

~I think I got this out in a pretty timely matter! And now Lynelle knows its really Ed!

~I hope I'm writing Ed in character. I've wrote him enough to the point where I should know how to, but there's always possibilities that I'm interpreting his character wrong.

~Well, anywho, have a good day!


End file.
